


A Last Farwell

by Ceryn01



Series: Sinking into Madness [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A happier ending kinda, Closure, Didn't want to put this with the rest of the story, Epilogue, It's still a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryn01/pseuds/Ceryn01
Summary: This is an epilogue to my Gravity Falls story called  "Sinking Into Madness" where Bill wins and Dipper gets caught up in a lot of it. If you haven't read that one go search for it first because this one won't make a lot of sense. But it ended with a lot of loose strings and I just wanted to tie those up a bit more.





	A Last Farwell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Me: Well some people really want an epilogue even though I lost motivation for this, what should I do?
> 
> Inner me: Write one anyways look at how many people asked for it on fanfiction.net
> 
> Me: Yeah but not a lot of them asked for it on Archive of our own. 
> 
> Inner me: But look at how many loose ends you left. They deserve it!
> 
> Me: But it's not gonna turn out good if I do write one or it'll end up ruining it. 
> 
> Inner inner me: You know what you should do? Write one anyways. 
> 
> Me: But-
> 
> Inner inner me: Suffer
> 
> Me: Fantastic!
> 
> Some of you wanted this, some of you didn't. Feel free to skip over it if you want. This is just closure for the few that did want it. Besides with how rushed and long the last chapter was I felt like everyone who did read this deserved it. *Sigh* Well, let's just get on with it. Sorry for rambling. Thanks for reading!

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel ran into the kitchen of the Mystery Shack where both Stan and Ford were sitting at the table playing cards. They looked over at her with a smile. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail sweater wrapped around her waist.

"You have everything?" Ford asked with a smile. 

She held up a thumb and swung a book bag on her shoulder. "Yup I'm all ready to go back to California," Waddles moved up to her and Poked her with his nose. "Aw Waddles I'll be back in a bit alright. Just hang out with Gompers until I get back,"

"You better come next summer," Stan smiled as well. 

"Of course I will," She laughed. "I'm heading out so I can hang out with Grenda and Candy for a bit before I leave. I'll be back in a bit, alright?" She turned back a bit about to run off.

"Alright but Mabel," Ford waiting until she was facing him again before sighing. "Be careful alright?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head. Stan spoke next. "Oh and sweetheart take this," He tossed her something which she caught and her eyes lit up. 

"My grappling hook!" She shot it out in a random direction and they all flinched at the crash that followed. "You know I actually have to go..." She slowly set it down on the floor with a smile. "Bye!" Running out the Shack before Ford or Stan could even say anything. 

"Where's Soos when you need him," Stan sighed. 

"Let him spend time with his grandmother," Ford laughed. "Lord knows he needs it," They both laughed and Stan walked over to him holding a broom. 

"Whelp she's just as lively as ever," Stan commented as Ford took the broom. 

"Yeah I'm glad," Ford sighed and looked down at the floor. "I meant to tell you something..." He mumbled something and Stan just rolled his eyes. 

"Might wanna speak up a bit more Poindexter," He began walking off to where he had heard the crash and Ford followed after him. 

"Alex died yesterday," He stated as Stan stood there in utter shock. 

"A month later and he's just now being killed?" Stan gave him a conflicted look. "What did he go through to have just now been killed?" 

"Well he was in a mental instate after being deemed too dangerous to himself," Ford sighed as he moved forwards and began sweeping the broken window caused by Mabel. "Some of the nurses kept me caught up in his conditions after I quit but he actually got put in there like a week after Dipper..." He coughed a bit awkwardly and Stan appreciated that so he just looked over at him as he continued to talk. "He just kept spouting off about a demon, unsurprisingly and got put there after he jumped in front of a train. Which he claims was an accident and someone pushed him but since a few other people were there and claimed no one pushed him-," 

"No one believed him then?" Stan closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "I'm assuming keeping him confined in a single room wasn't the best idea,"

"No it wasn't," Ford sighed as well. "According to the nurses, he was getting hurt a lot. The worst one was when he 'fell' down the stairs. Obviously, he was pushed and for a month they kept him under like high security. And they did stop for a moment but he would always wake up screaming according to them. He was always getting cut, nightmares, and bruises on his body which they thought were self-inflicted,"

"How did he die?" Stan spoke up as Ford moved over to the dustpan and began picking up the shards of glass,"

"They found him hanging in his room," He poured the glass shards into the garbage and heard as they crumbled down.

"Did he-"

"No, the rope was too short so he was too high off the ground with no fallen chair or anything near him. There was no possible way for him to die like that of his own cause but they're not looking into it,"

"You think Dipper knows?" Stan sighed. "You think he even wanted this? People are frantically trying to find a way to try and discover who among them is a demon after it was realized,"

"I think he did," Ford answered. "He kept his promise. He's stopping the demons who overstep their bonds,"

"Yeah but no one knows it's him. They just think it's some new demon king. I would think he would get bored of playing dead," Stan opened up the fridge and grabbed two sodas. Handing one to Ford, who took it with a small smile. 

"I don't think he really has a choice," He answered. "Don't worry he'll come visit us. It's only been a month after all," 

"He better," Stan grumbled as he took a sip of his soda. 

"You guys!" Mabel ran towards Candy and Grenda who had been waiting for her in the opening of Greasy's Diner. She quickly hugged them and they grabbed her in return. "What are you guys doing out here? I said you could meet me inside," 

"You know we can't eat without you Mabel," Candy smiled. 

"Yeah besides we don't even know what you would want to order," Grenda pipped up. "Now come on, this is your last day we should all be indulging in out chaos!" 

"Let's leave our mark!" Mabel yelled as she ran into the diner with both of them following after her. They sat down in a booth close to the corner and soon enough Lazy Susan walked up to them with a plate of pancakes and set them down. "Um, we didn't order these," Mabel looked up at her in confusion. 

"Don't worry, they're on the house," She smiled kindly at her. "It's the least I can do after everything your brother did for us," Mabel stared at her in shock and watched as she walked away. 

"Mabel..." Candy glance over at Grenda who only looked back with the same concern. "Are you alright?"

Mabel quickly regained her composure and gave them a soft smile. "Yeah! I'm fine and look," she outstretched her hands at the mountain of pancakes that were set in front of her and picked up the fork that was already set on the tables. "We get free pancakes!" She began eating and Candy and Grenda both gave wary smiles before starting to eat as well. 

"So how are you and your family doing after everything?" Grenda asked between mouthfuls. "You guys didn't even have a proper funeral,"

"Genda!" Candy gave her a look that made Mabel laugh. 

"No it's fine," Mabel smiled. "We've been pulling through. After a month, we've been dealing with everything. Of course, some people still look at us like they're scared. But since he was... buried... here, after this could we go-"

"Of course we can," Candy smiled. "You're leaving for California today aren't you?" 

"Yup," Mabel sighed. "I'm actually kinda glad. I'll always miss you and I know I'll come back and visit and call whenever I can but after everything I need a change of scenery," 

"Understandable," Grenda smiled. "Marius actually told me to tell you that if you're ever in need of a bit of cash or a place to stay he'll happily host your family," 

"I think we'll be fine," Mabel smiled. "Tell him I said thanks. But speaking of him how have you two been?" She smirked at her which only caused her to laugh. 

"Oh you should see where he lives," Grenda spoke. "I was over there for a week and I still couldn't find my way around,"

After that their conversation diverted from anything about this past year. Grenda and Candy had been there for the entire year, just like Dipper, but Mabel came back only after it ended and on the wishes of her parents and many other high officials they chose not to talk about Weirdmaggaedon to people who couldn't remember it. They finished the pancakes rather quickly and stayed there for an extra hour just talking until Mabel finally broke off the conversation. 

"Well, I want to meet up with a whole bunch of other people before I leave," They nodded as well and walked her out of the diner. "Well, I'm gonna miss you guys. You're gonna be there to chase my cars like in those movies?"

"Of course!" Candy laughed at the same time Grenda chipped in. 

"Obviously," They all hugged before Grenda and Candy walked away and Mabel stood there smiling for a bit before she turned back. 

She walked for a bit with her arms holding onto the straps of her book bag and her head looking straight ahead. She got a few greeting on her way, even one from Gideon who was actually pretty respectful to her surprise. Giving her a small smile and a wave of his hand as she passed him. She returned the gesture and made her way closer to the edge of the town. 

She stopped at the entrance of the cemetery taking a deep breath as she clutched her bag tighter and made her way inside. She passed a couple of gravestones until she finally made it to a huge stone set up for her brother. It seemed more like a giant memorial then it did just a simple grave. It was strange seeing her brother's name etched into the stone, especially after knowing it truly didn't belong there. At first, only a few people came by, barely garnering any attention. The few that did come were the people that were against his execution and were called fools by the people who claimed to only be doing this for the safety of others. It only began to garner attention when Dipper's full notebook was discovered with all of its ripped contents. It was made public by their parents who wanted to show the others what they had done. That had garnered a huge stir, reading all the things he wrote. Mabel was against it at first, Dipper always wanted to publish a book but definitely not one as delicate and personal as this one. She eventually went along with it so that she could prove her brothers innocence. And it did just that. As soon as it was published huge amounts of people began to visit the grave out of pity. They even garnished a worldwide apology for their hasty actions, not that they forgave them. 

Mabel looked at the grave a bit dejected. At first, it was just a normal tombstone but after the outbursts of apologies many people pitched in to create a memorial of the sort. A giant stone with his name etched on the front and many people had written things in its surroundings. Flowers, candles, pictures, and other small trinkets were laid across the grave. On top of that stone, that was only about two feet high, was a statue. One of Dipper that always caused Mabel's heart to clutch. He was laying on his side hand dangling off the edge with the scar of an eye carved on it. His eyes closed and his body curled in a bit. A blanket over half his body which only allowed a few peaks of his body that laid underneath and a crown balanced on the side of his face. His hair moved slightly to show small portions of Dipper's birthmark. Mabel couldn't remember how long it had taken nor did she remember how many people had worked on this statue. She did remember however the first time she heard it was done that she eagerly waited to see it but as soon as she did she had burst out crying. Pacifica was a huge donor, she remembered how she cried on his grave the first time she saw it as well. The statue still brought an ache to her chest but it did fill her with a small sting of happiness that they didn't remember him as a villain. 

Mabel twirled her book bag in front of her and pulled out a few books, setting them on the corner of the grave and she lit a candle on the other side. "It's my last day visiting this place," She said to no one. "Surprisingly I'm gonna miss this place," She began to pick off the dead flowers holding them all in one hand and cleaning up the grave. 

"Didn't expect you here so early," She jumped up a bit and turned around to see Wendy standing them. Her long red hair dangling to the end of her back and her hat covering the top of it. "What are you doing?"

Mabel smiled and stood up to stand in front of her. "This is the last time I get to come here until next summer; if my mom and dad let me come next summer that is,"

"Don't think like that. I'll miss you if you don't come back at least to visit," Wendy shot her a quick smile and looked over at Dippers grave. "It's almost been a month," she whispered. "How are your parents," 

"Dealing," Mabel gave her a smile back as well. "It's all we can do right now,"

"What about you?" Wendy whispered. 

"I'm... getting there," Mabel whispered. 

"You don't have to get there soon," Wendy smiled as she picked up the dead flowers that Mabel still had in her hand. "Take your time; God knows I am," 

"And how is everyone else?" Mabel wondered. 

"Same old," Wendy answered. "Pacifica sometimes crashes at my house when she gets too sad to be home. Tambry and Robbie are still together. Everyone else just does their own thing. Gideon wants to be a 'normal kid' so he's dropped the whole psychic thing. They come around here sometimes too,"

"That's good. I bet Dipper would be happy with that," Mabel grabbed her hand and gave her a smile which was returned.

"I was gonna bring flowers too," Wendy said picking of the pedals of the dead flowers. "but I didn't think Dipper really cared for them," She smiled and walked directly in front of the statue. 

"Looks eerily similar, doesn't it?" Mabel commented. 

"Yeah but it's good knowing he was never bad. You know, I could never read the entire book," Wendy smiled softly as she looked down at the floor. "I would always stop a few pages in."

"Me neither" Mabel agreed. "but I heard it gets better,"

Wendy wiped her eyes as she took off her hat and placed it on the edge of the grave. "I couldn't find his old hat. Think he'll like it?"

Mabel stared at the hat a bit in shock for a bit before smiling. "Definitely," She placed a hand on his name.

"I'll throw these out," Wendy commented as she held onto the old dead flowers. "Don't worry, once you're gone I'll look after it,"

"I know you will," Mabel smiled. She began to walk off and Mabel called out again. "Oh, Wendy are you coming to see me off at the Mystery Shack later?" 

"Of course," Wendy smiled as she ruffled her head and walked away once more. "I'll see you there!" 

Mabel waved her goodbye and when she was out of sight she picked up the hat still on the grave and stuffed it in her book bag. Swinging the pack around her shoulders she began to walk deeper in the cemetery until she made it to the woods. She walked in a bit deeper and looked around to make sure no one was around. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Dipper!" 

She waited a moment looking around trying to see anything and gripping her hands tighter around the straps of her pack as the time passed by. "Well hello! Nice of you to drop by!" Mabel jumped a bit as she turned around to see Dipper hanging upside down. He was clutching his stomach and laughing while Will was above him gripping a branch with his legs and grabbing onto Dipper ankles as he too hung backward smiling at her. 

"Hey, Mabel!" Will laughed. "Your brothers really heavy,"

"Hey, I am not!" Dipper crossed his arms as he looked up at him. Mabel noticed as they started bickering and they obviously didn't have their guard up. 

"Revenge!" She yelled and jumped forward as she began tickling Dipper. He momentarily was shocked but then began laughing and squirming as he moved his legs and tried to push her hands away. 

"Dipper, Dipper stop moving so much," Will warned. 

"I-I can't," He laughed still trying to move back. Dipper felt Mabel grab his arms and yank them down which caused him to fall harshly on the floor and before he could get up Will fell on top of him. 

"I told you to stop moving," Will and Dipper both groaned. Will was about to move when Mabel flopped down on top of them. 

"That's what you get," She smiled and looked down Dipper who was smiling up at her. 

"For scaring you?" He laughed. 

"No that was what the tickling was for," 

"For leaving?" Will offered.

"No it took time but I get it,"

"Then why-"

"Because you took so long to come," She pouted. "I thought something had happened," 

Dipper smiled at her and lifted both of them up with his flames. "I'm fine Mabel," He set them carefully down and Dipper sat upon the ground. "Will and I have just been busy with different things," Will nodded confidently and looked over at Mabel. 

"You actually caught us at like the perfect time. Right, when we finished up something," Will said

"And you decided to greet me like that?" Mabel laughed. "What were you guys even doing?

"You know," Dipper started and Will glared at him. 

"Don't you dare..."

"Just hanging around," 

"And I hate you," Will face palmed as Mabel chuckled a bit. 

"Are you two still like stable?" Mabel said as she picked up the pocket watch around Will's neck. "No falling out?"

"Of course not," Will looked over at Dipper who shrugged with a small side smirk. "Hey!" Will punched his arm which caused Dipper to grab it and began laughing as well.

"I'm joking," He laughed. Will crossed his arms and pouted as Dipper moved over and placed his head on Will's crossed legs. "I hate you too," Will stuck out his tongue and Dipper returned the gesture. 

Mabel laughed as well. "How is everything over there in the Nightmare Realm?"

Dipper groaned. "Jesus don't get me started," Dipper sighed as Will smiled down at him and played with his hair. "It's so much harder than it has to be to try and fix it up. Tad is still not helping me and it overall needs so much work but I feel like the demons would want to go back sometimes,"

"Yeah not to mention the demons who stayed back over there keep driving us back out because we're 'No rulers of theirs'," Will sighed as well which cause Mabel to smile a bit. 

"Well if anybody can do it it's you two," She offered. "And the demons here? How are you managing them?"

"They're actually surprisingly well behaved," Dipper smiled. "I haven't had to do anything extremely drastic but it's only been a month so I can't get too comfortable," 

"They even make their own safe havens around cities," Will laughed. "Demons go there to actually be themselves,"

"But some people are still trying to find out about what people are demons," Mabel stated sadly as she looked down at the ground. "I kinda feel bad,"

"In cases like that, I let the demons protect themselves," Dipper stated with closed eyes as Will continued to play with his hair. "Not so much to kill them unless absolutely necessary but enough that they can protect themselves if they get caught and aren't welcomed,"

"Oh, Dipper I almost forgot," Mabel reached into her bag and Dipper peaked out at her with one eye. "Wendy gave this to you," She dropped it on his face and Dipper picked it up cautiously. 

"Her hat?" He whispered. "Did she really..."

"Yeah just as a replacement for your Pine tree one," Mabel smiled as both Will and Dipper looked over at it. "She still doesn't know you're alive but she left it on your grave so just in case it got blown by the wind might as well give it to you now,"

Dipper held out his hand and blue flames circled around it to create a Pine tree hat. "It's not my old one but since she gave me her's it'll be sweet if I give her mine," Dipper explained. Mabel took it and put it in her pack.

"She'll love it,"

Dipper continued to examine the hat he was given until Will picked it up. "Who's Wendy?"

"This girl I used to have a crush on," Dipper smiled fondly with a sigh and grabbed onto Will's cheeks. "Don't be jealous," 

Will pouted. "I'm not," His face growing warm and Dipper tightened his hold on him.

"Awe you totally are," Mabel laughed. 

"Am not!" Will argued. 

"It's okay if you are Will," Dipper laughed. "but just know I love you," He said in a childish voice that caused Will to pout a bit more. He mumbled something under his breath and Dipper looked up at him. "What did you say?" That seemed to cause Will to grow a bit redder. 

"I said... 'I love you too',"

"Yeah I know," Dipper laughed as Will hit him on his arm. Mabel smiled at them. 

"You two getting enough time to relax?" She asked. "I heard stress causes fights,"

"We try not to overdo it," Will stated with a finger on his chin and his head looking up at the sky. "Well, at least I make him stop doing things if he looks on the verge of passing out,"

"True," Dipper agreed. "Usually whenever we do get time to relax I usually just fall asleep," 

"You guys should take a break a bit and just hang out," Mabel huffed. 

"We do," Will smiled. "Just as much as we're able too," 

"Yeah, things have been chaotic with the demons and everything," Dipper smiled at her. "Don't worry though. We're fine," 

Mabel smiled at them and was about to spark up a new conversation but then opted against it as she realized how late it must be getting. "You guys, I think I should leave," she swung her pack around her once more and stood up. Both Will and Dipper stood up as well and gave her sad looks.

"What? Why?" Dipper asked. "You just got here,"

"Yeah just stay a bit longer," Will offered. "It's been forever since we've talked to you," 

"Sorry guys but I'm gonna be late," She sighed. "And I won't be able to visit you guys anymore," 

They both froze. "Why?" Dipper grabbed Wills hand. "If it's because I'm usually late or sometimes I can't visit you I promise I'll fix it," 

"It's not that," she claimed. "I'm leaving with mom and dad back to California," 

Dipper stared at her. "California?" Will whispered. "We'll never be able to go over there," 

"Mabel, can't you just stay here with our grunkles?" Dipper pleaded. "California is swarming with demon detection equipment. I won't be able to go there without getting spotted," 

"Yeah Gravity Falls is more tame with stuff like that," Will voiced. 

"I'm sorry guys," Mabel said. "I have to go with them. I can't leave mom and dad alone,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dipper asked with a bit of anger in his voice. His eyes turned a bright blue. 

Mabel was taken aback by his sudden anger. "I tried to tell you," Mabel strained. "I came here every day for a week trying to. It's not my fault you never answered,"

"You think I wanted to leave you guys?" Dipper yelled as his eyes grew brighter. "I wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal. It's not my fault that I'm stuck here," He stomped his foot which caused a strong waved of magic to circle around him. 

"I never said it was your fault!" She yelled. "But it wasn't mine either,"

"Okay, you guys stop," Will moved between them and grabbed Dippers shoulder, pushing him back but continuing to look at Mabel. "It wasn't either of you guys' fault, it was just the circumstances. Arguing about it is not gonna get us anywhere. Mabel, I'm sorry; his emotions are unstable at the moment," He looked back at Dipper and sighed a bit upon seeing him. 

He was crying and sniffling but his tears glowed a bright blue. "I don't want you to leave," He wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"Oh Dipper," She walked over to him and outstretched her hands. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug," He agreed and gripped onto her sweater for a while before they both patted the others back. "Pat, pat," they said in unison. Will smiled at the two. They pulled apart 

"No matter how far apart we'll always be mystery twins right?" She held out her fist and Dipper smiled as he bumped their fists together.

"Always," He dropped his hand and looked at her awkwardly. "I'm gonna miss you,"

"I won't be gone long. Just you wait a year will pass by quickly and until then I'll always try to see you," Mabel hugged him. "I'll miss you too,"

They said quick farewell. Will hugged Mabel and promised that they would see each other again which Mabel returned with a nod. Both Dipper and Will waved her goodbye as she began running back to the Mystery Shack. She turned back in hopes to catch them before they left but when she looked no one was their so giving a small smile she ran back to the shack. 

"I'm back!" She yelled as she stepped into the shack. "You guys? Grunkle?" She walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" They all yelled as they stood up. 

Mabel laughed. "What are you guys doing it's not my birthday," 

"It's your farewell party," Candy stepped forward. 

"Only the best for you," Stan offered. "We're really gonna miss you," 

"Like a lot," Ford agreed. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much too," She stepped forward and saw a lot of people she had not been expecting there. A few mythical creature including some gnomes, the Multi-Bear, and a unicorn. Not to mention some of her friends from Gravity Falls. They all circled around her and gave her a hug which quite comforting to her. She stepped back and looked at them. 

"Alright guys I think we should be heading out," Mabel suddenly felt extremely sad at her mother's room. 

"Come on now," Stan laughed. "You can't stay one more day?"

"I'm afraid not," Her father said. "We've been far from home long enough," 

"Yeah and I feel like this would be a good start to starting over," 

"We understand," Stan stepped over. "We're just gonna miss you. All of you,"

"You know Stanley, I never did finish my research. I'm thinking of starting it back up. Going to sail across the world," He smirked when he saw his brother light up. "Of course only until next year. Besides I wouldn't want to do it alone," 

"Poindexter, say no more," Stan put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I will be the best captain ever!" 

"So you do want to sail around the world with me?" Ford smiled. 

"Fordsy I have never heard a more stupid question," That caused Mabel to giggle. 

"Bet you'll have fun," She laughed. "I hope to see you next summer. All of you of course," 

"Of course dude," Soos walked over to her and patted her back. "We wish you could stay longer," 

"I feel like California would be a bit awkward after everything," Mabel sighed. "But I'm actually kinda glad that we're going back,"

"We don't blame you," Wendy smiled,

"Ugh, why does this have to be so painful!" Grenda screamed. "Feelings why must you do this!" Mabel giggled as Waddles moved towards her. She picked him up and gave her parents puppy-dog eyes. 

"Yes, we can bring him," Her mom rolled her eyes. "Come on the cars all packed up," She looked back at everyone as they walked her out. She put Waddles in the car and watched as he mom and dad got on either side of the car with a hug and goodbye. Mabel stayed out a bit longer. 

"And I almost forgot!" Mabel moved her backpack around and pulled out the pine tree hat given to her by Dipper. "It's not the real thing but I thought you would like it," Mabel smiled and handed it over to Wendy who gave her a surprised look before laughing and placing it on her head. 

"I love it," She smiled. 

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," She held out her hands and they all moved over to hug her. 

"We're gonna miss you too sweetheart," Stan smiled. 

"Beyond words," Ford concluded. 

"Don't forget to visit," Candy sniffled. 

"And call," Grenda agreed. 

"Call me too dude," Soos had his eyes shut. "We don't even have to talk about important things, not that I probably will," 

Mabel chuckled. "I'll definitely be back," With one last wave she hopped onto the back of the car and they began to drive off. She watched as a few of her friends chased after her and saw how Soos tackled her grunkle Stan when he was given his hat. They chased them down until the opening of The Mystery Shack and were waving until Mabel could barely make out the specks of their figure. 

"Sweetheart we're about to leave Gravity Falls," Her mom said from the passenger seat. "Sit down,"

"I will," She answered. "I just want to see the Gravity Falls sign as we leave," 

"Alright but make sure to put on your seatbelt before we get too far," Her dad stated. They drove for less than a minute before they finally passed the sign and Mabel just sat there a bit silently. The sign was just like she remembered but a tree had a branch hanging over it and that's where Will was hanging backwards laughing as Dipper sat on the branch pulling at Wills sweater so it wouldn't slip down. They were both smiling at each other and then Dipper noticed her and Will moved his gave and began to wave his hands frantically. Dipper did the same with his one free hand. Waving frantically and all at once Mabel covered her mouth as she began to cry. She gave them a small wave and sat there seeing as blue flames wrapped around them and they disappeared from the branch. Mabel slid back into her seat and wiped her eyes. Her parents talking about something unrelated to her and so she grabbed Waddles and put on her seatbelt as she sighed. 

"Oh, what's wrong sweetheart," Her mother asked with concern in her voice. She had turned to look at her and Mabel just gave her a smile back. 

"I'm just really gonna miss this place,"

"Well we'll be back next summer," Her father offered. 

"Yeah, I know we will," Mabel giggled and wrapped her hands around Waddles. She looked out the window and saw as the trees slowly began turning into buildings.


End file.
